Inevitable necessity
by Raine1o1
Summary: You'll never really know how fate destined two hearts. (AU) :)


Yo! It's been a long time.. hehe

I'm really sorry about delaying the "Confession Challenges", I just had a writers block =,= *sigh* anyways, I still don't know what should be the next chap about it.. hehe but I'll try updating it... Sorry again *bows*

This is my last pending story (^_^)v it's in my notes :D Meaning, I have a guide to finish this story.. Unlike the C.C.. hehe (^_^)

Of course, my multi-chap stories were still on going..

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters aside from the story..

**Inevitable Necessity**

* * *

A cold soothing breeze brushes upon a brown haired girl who's walking by the park in the late afternoon. She slid her hands inside her pocket. "Brr…sure is cold today…" she muttered, "winter is getting close… geez…"

After a few minutes of brief walking, she sat down on nearby bench with a person who has a long black hair with bangs that is covering her face.

'I guess she wouldn't mind…?'

When the evening is slowly approaching, she glanced at her watch, "Crap! It's getting late… I'd better get home…" she quickly stood up and proceeds to leave, but then went into a halt after remembering her seatmate. Glancing, "She's still asleep and it's getting darker…"she then crouch down to see the girl's face, unfortunately, she still can't see it. "I think she wouldn't mind if wake her up?"

She slowly shaken the raven haired girl, "A-Ano…Misu?" tilting her head to get a better angle, "I'm sorry to bother you but it's getting late."

Still, the latter didn't budge. She then again shakes the sleeping girl, this time, with a little bit of force. After a few struggles, the black haired girl finally woke up.

"Ano Misu, you need to—"She didn't finish her sentence and her eyes went wide.

The latter looked at her with swollen eyes and a flushed face, she touched her forehead. "Oh my God?! You're boiling hot! You better get home quick!"

When the girl stands up, she almost fall face first on the bench's arm. Luckily, the brown-haired girl caught her on time.

"Whoa~!" touching her forehead, "Gosh! You're boiling hot! Where do you live? I'll take you there!"

The latter hugged her to support herself in which the other girl was taken aback, "J-Just… three blocks from here… over… th—" she manage to point out the direction before passing out.

* * *

A full moon blossomed in the middle of the night while certain black haired lassie woke up. Rubbing her eyes, "Hnn~" she gasped, 'How did I get home?!'

The door opened into a creek, bewildering the maiden.

"Oh… you're already awake, I see." She asked with a smile, "How are you feeling?" she then entered and kicking the door shut.

"U-Uhh.. B-Better…" she responded shyly.

Setting the tray on the nearby table, she then faced the latter with a coy grin. "I'll explain everything but first…" she extended her right hand which the latter took without hesitation, "My name is Ritsu! Tainaka Ritsu… just call me by my name 'kay?" giving her trademark grin.

"M-Mio… A-Akiyama Mio…" a blush became visible on her pinkish white complexion.

"Mio?"

Surprised, 'First name basis already?!' "W-What is it Tainaka-san?"

"Before that… Won't you let my hand go?" she smiled coyly which makes the latter automatically lets her hand go and faced the other way due to the redness of her face.

Chuckling, "Anyways, Ritsu is fine…"

Mio faced the latter, "O-Okay… R-Ritsu-san.."

Deadpanned, "-san? Remove that… too formal…" seeing that the other girl is not responding, she took the tray and settles it infront of her. "Here… Eat this, so that you could feel much better."

Ritsu gave a playful wink which causes Mio to blush in no time.

* * *

After Mio ate the soup, Ritsu started to talk about what happened and how she got home.

"…and you passed out. But at least you had givin' me directions, eventhough I kinda had a hard time looking for it… hehe" scratching the back of her head.

"S-Sorry for the bother… I must be heavy…" she looked down.

"No, it's okay." Ritsu reassured a smile, "Oh… By the way, I touched some of your stuffs… I was looking around for clothes to wear…" she grinned.

"N-No, it's okay…" she smiled back, this time it's Ritsu's turn to blush.

'She's cut—what am I saying?!' "Oh yeah, your medicine…" she reached out to her a tablet and a glass of water.

"Thank you…"

"Ya better get some rest again... You still haven't got any energy.." Ritsu stood up and proceeds to the door, glancing back with a smile. "Get well soon.. I'll just be in the living room..."

Then the door shut.

"Hmmm.." Eyeing the closed door before looking at the window, 'The moon is full... is that a good sign?'

* * *

"Yo! Morning Princess! Come on, get up!" The brunette greeted enthusiastically, "I've cooked breakfast…" grinning at a bewildered Mio.

"What?! You shouldn't have! That's very troublesome for you…" She got up and out of bed.

"Why not?" staring at her with a cocked eyebrow.

The latter plays with her fingers and avoid looking at the golden eyed girl, "B-Because, you're a guest a-and I should be the one co—"

"—cooking?" continuing the baffled girl's sentence, "No, it's okay… I'm hungry anyway…" Ritsu lightly chuckled. "Come on!" without warning, she automatically grab Mio's hand, in which causes the girl to flinch in contact, and pulled her out of the room.

'Sh-She's nice… and kind…' Mio thought and blushed unknowingly.

.

.

.

Mio eyed the edible serving infront of her, "Y-You've cooked this?" glancing at Ritsu.

The latter scratched the back of her head, "Uhh... yeah... hehe" she grinned. "Try it... I can't assure if it's good.. hehe j-just try..." she then glanced away.

The raven haired girl looked at the brunette curiously before getting the spoon and took a sip. Her eyes widen.

"S-So... How was it?" Ritsu asked nervously.

"Are you sure you're the one who cooked this?" she raised an eyebrow.

Deadpanned, "C'mon Mio... just tell it's sickening to eat..." she then sighed out of disappointment.

"It's delicious.."

"Come again?" Ritsu looked at her.

"It's delicious.. and I liked it.." Mio smiled at her which make the latter blush lightly.

"O-Ohh..." she looked away biting her lower lip, 'Damn it! Her smile can melt me within seconds!' "W-Well, t-thanks... Y-You better f-finish it up s-so that you'll get your strength back..." she sweat hard, "I-I'll just be at the balcony..."

"Are you okay? Your face is red..." Mio stared at her with concern.

"Y-Yeah!" she then walked away exhaling hard, 'I can't believe it!'

The latter just watched Ritsu walking away, 'Hmm... Is she really okay?' she eyed the soup before finishing it.

**To be continued...**

* * *

Yo! thanks for reading :)

Sorry about this one.. I'm not sure if you like it or not but I'll do my best to update... hehe (^_^)

**God bless! :D**


End file.
